The Kane Family
by Haylie Myers
Summary: What if Abby was close to both Marcus Kane and Jake Griffin when she was younger and in one universe she chose Jake. But what if she had Chosen Marcus how would this effect her life. How would lives on the Ark be different. Clarke was born Abby and Marcus. Known as Clarke Kane. Follow there lives. Kabby Bellarke AU.
1. Prologue

**EDIT: The early chapters of this have been updated to include the background for this I created when writing A NEW FRIEND that is this story's episode six flashbacks. As I didn't need episode six in this it became a seperate story of one-shots. Please read it. **

_So as part of the 100 rewatch that's been going on tumblr I've been rewatching the episodes of the 100. I had this idea in my head what if When she was younger Abby was close to both Jake and Marcus but in cannon she chose Jake. Then I started my the 100 cannon divergence 'take me down' while writing this I gave Kane and Abby a past and I loved it and I wanted to expand on it._

_So when I started the first week of the 100 rewatch, I was watching and I thought how would this work in my AU, so I paused it went and grabbed a notebook and started rewriting the first episode. Now I've rewritten 4 episodes. I wanted to write a prologue so I can post them._

_I hope you guys like this._

_Also I've never had a beta before but I know have a habit of skipping words accidentally and my punctuation and grammar could be better so anyone would like to check it over for me please let me know._

_Also I know this short but it's just the prologue. The main chapters will be much longer._

_Also I haven't forgotten 'Take me down' I'm just focusing on this at the moment. I will always finish my stories I don't like leaving them hanging. I have plans for two more chapters of 'take me down'_

_thank you lindamas123 for letting me something had gone wrong with formatting of the prologue, it has now been updated and fixed_

The day I nearly lost the baby I never thought I would be hear, loving husband beautiful little baby girl. Marcus and I grew up together we were always close. Everyone thought we would get together. We did. But it was a secret we didn't want to tell anyone, we wanted to keep it to ourselves we didn't want to have to live up to everyone's expectations. We were still very young when I fell pregnant I should have known it might happen. I think what shook us was when I had a fall and I was very close to loosing the baby I was still very early and wasn't showing yet. But the baby was a fighter. She didn't want to leave us. I hate to imagine what would have happened to us if I had lost the baby. But we didn't by some luck the baby survived. After that our relationship wasn't really a secret anymore. Marcus proposed to me and we were married a few months later. Just before I started showing wanting to married before the baby was born. It wouldn't do well to have a child unwed on the Ark. It was only a small wedding on the Ark as they are. Both our parents were their as well as Jake, Diana and Callie. I think that was around the time that Jake and Diana started dating. I was happy for them. They deserved to be happy just like Marcus and I.

Later our daughter was born Clarke Kane. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Marcus and I would do anything for her.

Jake being the only one who actually knew Marcus and I were in a secret relationship and our closet friend became Clarkes Godfather and Callie my best friend became Clarkes Godmother.

Clarke was very close to Jake growing up she spent a lot of time with him. She loved like family. A few years later Jake married Diana, Clarke got along with Diana well but it seemed like Diana was always keeping something back.

_Hope you enjoyed it,_

_If you get the chance could you please let me know what you think. I would to hear what other people think of my idea._

_Until next chapter._

_Haylie Myers_


	2. Episode One

When they land on the ground and Bellamy goes to open the door Clarke asks him not to. We don't know what it is like out there! He says "your parents would have sent us down if it was toxic".

This is when Octavia appears and says "Bellamy?" "Clarke?" "What are you two doing down here?" Bellamy replies "We came down after you, when Clarke's parents told us you were being sent to the ground and all the 100, we made sure they let us come down with you. Got wristbands and all." "There are problems on the Ark, so they need to know if the ground is survivable." "We also came to protect you, it was the only way"

Someone says "How did you two get on the drop ship? You weren't prisoners?"

Octavia says "Do you mind that's my brother and his friend!"

Someone says "No one has a brother" "that's Octavia Blake, the girl they hid under the floor!"

Bellamy says "Ignore them"

Clarke says "Yeh let's give them something else to remember you by"

Octavia says "Yeh, like what?"

Bellamy says "To be the first person on the ground in 100 years!"

Octavia goes first then followed by Bellamy and Clarke and everyone else. Bellamy and Clarke hug her when they get to the ground.

* * *

Jaha is in the control room with Marcus and Abby. He asks "Why is your daughter Clarke and her friend Bellamy among the 100?" They tell him "Because we were sending Octavia to the ground, Bellamy would do whatever it took to protect to protect his sister, everything he does is to protect her and Clarke would follow him." "So we added them to the prisoners on the drop ship, this way the kids have two older kids with." "Bellamy and Clarke will protect the 100"

Jaha lets this slide and asks what all the red means on all the kids, wondering if they are ok. He is the critical one here needing to know more, before risking to send down more of their people.

Abby Says "They are either minor injuries or the kids just happy to be there"

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke talk and realise they need to get to Mt. Weather to get supplies. They know they all cant go. Not everyone will want to go. So Clarke will get a group together to go to Mt. Weather while Bellamy stays behind at camp to earn the 100s trust. Plus to find some allies.

Clarke goes with Octavia, Finn, Jasper and Monty.

Clarke tells Bellamy after he worries about Octavia going "Don't worry Bell I will protect Octavia, just as we've always done, you know me, she will be fine"

Seeing Finns wristband she says "did you not hear us earlier, the Ark is dying we need these to stay on so everyone can come down if it's safe to do so." "I mean everyone, not just the privileged but your people as well they need to know where alive"

Clarke's group heads off. Clarke and Octavia chat Octavia says "Finn's mine" Clarke replies "Don't care, I'm a few years older, a little too old for him." Octavia replies with a nice smile "So your perfect for Bell" Clarke just doesn't say anything they've been having that argument for years.

* * *

Callie checks with Marcus and Abby to see how Clarke is (Marcus's hovering worried about his family, especially his and Abby's daughter) "blood sugars low she hasn't eaten" "The Blake's are ok too, the same" she mentions "I can't believe we sent them to the ground" Callie tells her "you were protecting them, helping them, who knows what would have happened if you guys hadn't, you said it yourself earlier Bellamy would do anything to protect his sister and Clarke would have followed him" Marcus holds Abby from behind offering her reassurance that they did the right thing before they have to get back to work.

* * *

While the others are exploring, loving the ground, Clarke needs to get to the food and back to the camp. There will be time later to explore.

Clarke says "we need to keep moving we need to get the food and back to camp"

Octavia replies "you mean back to Bell!"

Clarke replies "no, we need to get the food and get back to where it's safe"

Octavia shouts "DENIAL" back at Clarke

Clarke yells back "whatever, let's get moving"

The others talk and then after asking Octavia why she was locked up, she runs up to Clarke. They all see the two headed deer.

* * *

Bellamy is getting people to help him run things. He would be more of a military leader while Clarke would be the diplomat.

* * *

Jaha is worried when a couple of kids vitals stop. He asks if could be radiation exposure. But Abby says that's not how radiation presents itself. He walks away. Marcus comes up to Abby " you okay?" She replies "fine, just not feeling the best!" He says "they will be fine" "that's our daughter and her friends"

* * *

Finn asks what Clarke meant about the ark dying before she says "with the current population there is 3 maybe 4 months now of life support left with us gone, that's why Jake Griffin the chief engineer was floated when he found the flaw he wanted to tell everyone. Bellamy and I only found out before arriving, my parents told us" Monty says "their going to kill more people aren't they?" Clarke replies "if they don't know it's safe then yes" Octavia says "after what they did to me I say float them all" Clarkes tells her "O! My parents are also the ones who were protecting Bellamy and planning to protect you! They are not all bad" she continues "we don't have to trust the council, but we can trust my parents" Octavia replies "fine"

Octavia runs off

Finn says "well we need to contact the Ark" Clarke tells him "that's what Bellamy and I are going to do as soon as we can and everything will go though my parents, as they are only ones Bellamy and I trust so hopefully the only ones the 100 will trust"

Octavia starts undressing to get in the water Clarke's yells at her "O!" "What are you doing?" Octavia replies "Clarke come in! You and my brother worry to much" Jasper yells at her "get out of the water" that's when they notice the big sea snake or eel going towards her. As it grabs her Clarke screams "O!" She's thinking oh no Bellamy is gonna kill me, where is she? We haven't protected her, her whole life just for her to die down here.

Clarke runs to the rocks and yells "help me throw something in there to distract it" once she's pushed the rock in her and Jasper run to the shore where Jasper jumps in after Octavia to help her out while Clarke stays on the shore to pull them out when they get back to the shore. Octavia hugs Jasper and then Clarke thanking them for saving her. Clarke whispers to her "that's what family's for" Clarke then let's her go and looks after Octavia's leg wound.

* * *

Bellamy's got some time to himself, he's wondering what they are going to do. This is a group of kids and for now they are on their own and they have freedom for the first time in forever. They will need rules later but for now they do what they want on their own. Bellamy found out a couple of the kids have removed their wristbands he doesn't want to do anything about it yet without Clarke but if it gets to be too many he will have to do something about it himself. Then it starts to rain and everyone feels the joy of their first rainfall.

* * *

Clarke's group rest on the ground for the night. When Clarke awakes she sees Octavia curled up to jasper :). She smiles, then looks around and sees the glowing flowers so wakes jasper and Octavia so Octavia can see them.

* * *

Abby and Marcus are in their room, they are worried about Clarke and the Blake's, still wondering if it was the right thing to do, to send them to the ground. They also wondering what is wrong with Abby, she's been feeling unwell for a few days now. They go to sleep curled up in bed.

* * *

Clarke's group arrive at the river they need to cross to get to Mt Weather. Jasper goes first he lands safely but as soon as picks up the Mt Weather sign he gets speared though the chest. Clarke is screaming for jasper as she pulls herself and Octavia to safety. Saying "we're not alone"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it,

If you get the chance could you please let me know what you think. I would to hear what other people think of my idea.

Until next chapter.

Haylie Myers


	3. Episode Two

Clarke's group run back to the 100 camp. Along the way they find the deformed bones. They here jasper scream and go back to find him gone and realise the grounders took him.

* * *

When Marcus and Abby arrive at the command centre Jackson tells them there are rumours floating around about the drop ship as some people saw it leave the ark. Also Clarke hasn't been seen around since then. People are starting to ask questions. They tell him they can worry about that later right now they need to find a way to contact the ground.

Jaha arrives to see what's going on. They say they have four dead and one that looks like he's in a lot of pain. Apart from that it looks good.

* * *

Bellamy wakes in the morning to find the camp in a bit of a chaos but for now the 100 are just enjoying themselves. The two kids who died still need to be buried, he thinks he can leave that for Finn when he gets back for he was the one responsible for their deaths as they followed him out of their seats. If Finn won't or they take too long to get back then he will.

Clarkes group arrive back at camp. Octavia is leaning on Clarke. Bellamy asks Clarke and Octavia "Clarke what happened?" "Where's the food?" "Octavia are you ok?"

Finn says "we didn't make it to Mt. Weather"

Bellamy replies "what the hell happened out there?"

Clarke tells him "we were attacked!"

Miller asks "attacked by what?"

Finn replies "not what? Who?" "it turns out when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder!"

Clarke continues "it's true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong, there are people here, survivors, the good news is that means we can survive, radiation won't kill us!"

Finn continues "bad news is the grounders will

Bellamy asks "where's the other kid? Jasper?"

Clarke tells him "Jasper was hit!, they took him"

Bellamy pulls Clarke to the side, he tells her a few of the kids removed their wristbands, it wasn't that many so he waited for her to get back before he dealt with it. If it became too many he would have dealt with it. He also wanted to show a united front.

So they decide to deal with it now.

Clarke says "I heard a few of you took off your wristbands"

Murphy yells "what of it?"

Clarke continues "you can't do that, as I told Finn earlier those wristbands tell the ark if it's survivable down here or not, and they need to know as the Ark is dying they only have a few months of life support left. They will die or float mass numbers of people to keep themselves alive"

"but my parents allowed Bellamy and I to follow Octavia down and I don't care if you don't trust the council, but trust my parents they will make sure that they can get the people up their to the ground if it's survivable"

"Where going to need there help to deal with the grounders in time but for now we can have fun and and stay by the drop ship and wait. It will become our camp"

"When they come down down if we can show them how we have survived and if we want we can become independent from the Ark"

Bellamy continues "Also when they arrive they will need us as we would have been living on the ground and we would have learnt from it"

Clarke continues "but remember that's your families, your friends, you want them to arrive here to"

"When we talk to them I will make sure everything goes though my parents, we can trust them"

The camp agrees with them. Murphy is not happy though.

Bellamy and Clarke head back to camp with Octavia they need to do something about Jasper.

Clarke asks Bellamy to come with her to get Jasper back. He brings Miller with him. Monty wants to come but they refuse because he is too important, he has great knowledge both food and engineering and they need him to figure out a way to contact the Ark while they go after Jasper.

They ask Finn if he wants to come as he was with them when Jasper was taken. But he tells them no. So they tell him "fine, we don't need you anyway" they tell him "bury the two guys who followed you out of their seats, save their clothes and get the camp to start building a wall, we need to be safe"

Bellamy then starts talking to Clarke and Octavia, he asks what attacked Octavia, Clarke tells him "it looked like a giant sea snake" Octavia tells him "luckily Clarke distracted it, then Jasper jumped in to help me and Clarke pulled us out, then checked over and bandaged my wound"

Miller comes over to them and asks them if it's time for them to start going. Octavia says "I'm coming too!" Bellamy tells her "no, no way, not again" Clarke tells her "you can't, your wound will slow us down and we need to get to Jasper fast" she continues "hang out with Monty he would enjoy the company and please don't follow, I don't want your wound to get infected" Octavia states "Fine!"

They head off, Bellamy thanks Clarke for stopping Octavia from following them. Clarke smiles at him "of course, don't want anything to happen to her after we followed her all the way down here" " She is our responsibility after all"

Clarke, Bellamy and Miller go after Jasper. Murphy and Finn follow them.

* * *

Marcus and Abby are on their way to lunch when Raven comes up to them asking about the quarantine in the Sky box, her boyfriend is one of the prisoners. She's worried about him, she asks them if they know if he's ok. Abby says "I'm sorry we don't know" Raven replies "No your not" "first the drop ship and now this, the council is hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is!" Raven walks off. Marcus and Abby find their seats. Abby says "we're going to need to do something, I know but what?" Marcus replies "I will have a think about it and we can talk later"

* * *

Murphy and Finn catch up to them. Bellamy says "look who decided to come" Clarke asks Finn "Hey Finn, did you bury those two who died because of you!" Finn replies "not yet, thought you might want more people" Clarke tells him "we were fine" Finn doesn't take the hint and continues "why don't we split up, cover more ground, Clarke come with me" Clarke replies "no thanks, I will go with Bellamy" Bellamy says "sounds good, Finn go with Miller and Murphy if you wanna come"

* * *

Monty and Octavia are on the top level of the drop ship. Monty thinks he can use the wristbands to contact the Ark but he would need to remove it to do so. Octavia says she can't remove hers the Marcus's need to know she's alive. She goes and gets Atom one people who trusts her brother, they try to remove it but as soon as it's off it dies. They thank Atom but send him back to building the wall. They hang out.

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke talk about what happened. Clarke tells him "they didn't attack us until Jasper crossed the river and then not until he picked up the Mt. Weather sign. We weren't being quiet so either the river is a boundary or they don't want us to go to Mt Weather. Either way were gonna need to find another source of food and supplies." They find the waterfall at least they won't have to worry about water. They cross the waterfall and find blood on the other side and Jasper's goggles so they go get the others.

* * *

Marcus, Abby and Jackson are working to try and find a way to contact the kids but they aren't having much luck. They hear someone in the air ducts, it's Raven. Marcus starts to get an idea. They let her go but warn her if she tells anyone they won't be able to help her.

* * *

Octavia steps out for a minute needing some fresh air, Atom brings her some water. After he walks off Octavia sees the glowing butterfly and she follows it. Atom noticing she's disappeared chases after her knowing Bellamy and Clarke will not happy if something happens to her. He finds Octavia at the glowing butterfly's he watches from a distance. Content to just watch and make sure she's ok.

* * *

Finn is able to track so they are able to follow Jasper's tracks when the grounders took him. They hear Jasper moan and find him tied to a tree.

Clarke walks ahead with Bellamy close behind. When the ground gives way under Clarke Bellamy grabs her wrist and holds her in place. He calls out to miller to help him pull her up. Together they manage to pull Clarke out.

Clarke says "we need to get him down"

Finn replies "I'll climb up and cut him down"

Murphy goes with him to help.

While they are cutting Jasper's ropes a panther runs towards them and Clarke, Bellamy has to use all the bullets to stop it.

* * *

Abby and Marcus call Raven to where the pod is, they need her help. They can't find anyway to contact the ground so they need someone to go the ground with a radio and supplies to contact them. Raven says "I want to be the one to go down to the ground" they reply "we were hoping you would say that. With your skills and age you will be able to fit in with the 100 on the ground. We won't go because that would mean that one of us would have to stay behind and we can't do that" they explain to her that the Ark is dying and needs to fix the pod as fast as possible, the council is worried and Marcus and Abby don't know what they will do.

* * *

Clarke, Bellamy and the others return to camp with Jasper, when they arrive Octavia runs up to them. Clarke takes Jasper up to the drop ship where she can help him. Bellamy and Miller reveal the panther and they cook it.

* * *

Marcus's holding Abby as they watch the vitals worried about Clarke and the Blake's. Worried if having Raven fix the pod to go to the ground will work. If they will get caught, What will they do? How will they be able to protect Clarke and the Blake's if they get caught?

Jaha comes in and asks if they've lost anyone today. They tell him a kid named Atom is dead. But the kid who was injured is still alive.

* * *

Clarke comes out of the drop ship, she tells Bellamy and Octavia that Jasper's stable. Octavia takes her food and goes into the drop ship and sits with Jasper. Clarke then tells Bellamy she's worried, without medicine she's not sure what she can do. They grab some meat and enjoy their first meal on earth.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

If you get the chance could you please let me know what you think. I would to hear what other people think of my idea.

Until next chapter.

Haylie Myers


	4. Episode Three

**Lot of new stuff in flashbacks**

*****Flashback start*****

Marcus, Clarke and Bellamy are hanging out in the Kane family Quarters waiting for Abby to arrive home before they get started on dinner.

Abby arrives home and her and Marcus start preparing dinner. While Bellamy and Clarke hang out. Once dinners ready the four of them sit down to eat.

*****Flashback end*****

Some of the 100 are complaining about Jasper's moans. Clarke needs a break and leaves Monty to watch over jasper while she goes to get some clean water. She hears charlottes screams and goes to check on her.

When Charlotte tells her about her parents being floated Clarke says "I didn't loose my parents, but Bellamy lost his mum and I lost one of my parents friends who I was close to Jake Griffin, they were both floated. I also lost his wife who couldn't deal with his loss and drifted apart from us and changed, in the end it was Bellamy, my parents and I we lost everyone else" the rest of the conversation goes the same. When Charlotte relaxes she asks Charlotte if she would like to stay where her, Bellamy and Octavia sleep. Charlotte agrees.

Bellamy and those he trusts have been trying to find the two kids of the 100 who are lost but haven't had any luck.

Murphy complains about Jasper but Bellamy tells him to leave it Clarke will heal Jasper for now they have other issues.

Bellamy goes to talk to Clarke and finds Finn there. Clarke tells them that the grounders cauterised the wound.

Bellamy asks "why would they do that?"

Clarke replies "I don't know, but they saved his life"

Finn says "saved his life so they could string him up as live bait"

They ignore his statement.

Clarke mentions that the wound is infected.

Clarke and Bellamy turn to Monty and ask him if they have had any luck with finding a way to contact the ark. He tells them unfortunately no.

Clarke asks Bellamy and Finn to hold Jasper down while she cuts away the infected flesh.

Octavia comes up worried about Jasper.

Murphy follows saying the kid is annoying and is annoying everyone. He needs to get better now or die. They kick him out. Clarke tells Octavia she will save him. Finn says if he doesn't heal eventually something will happen, he won't but the camp may not continue to follow them. They tell Finn to leave.

*****Flashback start*****

After Dinner and Bellamy has returned to his quarters, Clarke over hears her parents talking "Jake wants to go against the council" "he can't they'll float him" "we won't be able to do anything" but she doesn't hear much. She goes to sleep worrying about Jake is up to.

*****Flashback end*****

Bellamy and Clarke leave Jasper with Monty and Octavia for a break.

Clarke says "I need to find out what this stuff on the wound is, it must have had antibiotic properties" Finn comes over. Clarke says "I should be able to make a tea from it which should be more effective, but we need to know what it is"

Bellamy yells out to the camp "is there anyone who has good botany skills who can tell us what this is?" and holds up the poultice. Miller comes over and says its seaweed. Miller gives an explanation of where it could be found. Finn says he knows a place where they might find some. Clarke tells Bellamy her Miller and Finn will go and find this seaweed while he takes a team hunting.

While Clarke's group are walking Finn finds the automobile. Clarke tells them to keep moving they can come back and check it out later when Jasper's life isn't in danger.

* * *

Charlotte turns up at the hunt. After Bellamy nearly kills her he says "I nearly killed you Charlotte, Clarke would have killed me, what are you doing here?"

Charlotte replies "with the guy who was dying I just couldn't listen anymore"

Bellamy tells her " look stay by me, it's dangerous out here there are grounders but I won't let anything happen to you. Not to mention if anything did happen to you Clarke would not be happy with me"

* * *

When they arrive at the area Finn was talking about Clarke asks miller what the seaweed look like. He says "it looks like that" pointing at the red patches in the water. Miller is worried about the sea snake that attack Octavia. But Clarke needs to get the seaweed, so she just walks in and grabs it. They hear horn and see the fog and yells "Run, run"

*****Flashback start*****

Clarke tells Bellamy what she heard. But she says that all she heard. She worried. What will Jake do, she can't loose him. They've already lost Bellamy's mum and Octavia has been locked up. Jake can't go against the council her parents are on it. They even said they can't do anything about it if he goes against the council.

*****Flashback end*****

Clarke, Miller and Finn run to the car that Finn found earlier and get in and close up the edges.

* * *

Bellamy, Charlotte and Atom start running, Bellamy mentions the caves up ahead. Atom falls behind but Bellamy can't do anything he needs to protect Charlotte. Bellamy and Charlotte make it to the caves but Atom doesn't. Bellamy can't go after him as he still needs to protect Charlotte.

Back at the camp everyone goes back into the drop ship and they close it up to protect themselves.

Octavia worries about Bellamy and Clarke, who are still out there. She hopes they've found shelter. She can't loose them Clarke keeps her brother sane. She's never known life without them.

* * *

Finn finds the whiskey and they share between the three of them.

* * *

Charlotte has another nightmare. Bellamy comforts her. He tells her about when Octavia was younger and she used to be afraid of sleeping in floor where they had to hide her. He tells Charlotte how he told her to say "I'm not afraid" over and over before sleeping and how that helped Octavia, so it can help her. He also tells her that he Clarke will protect her that's why there older.

* * *

Miller and Clarke talk. Clarke complains at Finn as he is being a pain like he's always been since he got to ground, how he won't leave them alone and how she doesn't like him.

* * *

Some of the 100 locked are complaining about Jasper. Murphy decides he's had enough. He says he's ending this now. One of the others says "Bellamy and Clarke told you not to" Murphy replies "I don't care I've had enough, there not here, I'm ending this" Monty hearing this runs up to warn Octavia and they lock themselves in with Jasper to protect him.

*****Flashback start*****

Clarke goes to talk to Jake to tell him not to go against the council and her parents. They will float him. She can't loose him, he's the closest thing she has to family. He says he's sorry but has to. He hopes one day she will understand. She asks what about Olivia, your daughter or Diana, your Wife. He says he doing this for them too. They will understand one day too.

The guards turn up to arrest him. Bellamy having just found out they were arresting Jake goes with them incase Clarke is there. She was going to see him, try to stop him. This way if she's there he can be there for her.

As the guard take Jake away Bellamy holds Clarke in his arms as she she cries.

Diana then turns up, Bellamy tells her "They just arrested Jake for going against some council orders they told him not to, they will come and find you soon to let you know, I'm sorry Diana"

Bellamy and Clarke leave Diana to the pain of having her husband arrested, knowing that she won't want them there, they leave but not before Clarke gives Diana a quick hug and says sorry she tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop she didn't know what he was trying to do. But he said one day she would understand. Nothing was worth loosing him. She says goodbye. Bellamy and Clarke head back home to the Kane family quarters. (Bellamy sees the Kane family quarters as home as his quarters have to much pain. They are just sleeping quarters. The Kane family quarters are home.)

*****Flashback end*****

The Groups head back in the morning seeing that the fog has cleared and its no longer dark.

Bellamy and Charlotte leave the caves and they find the other hunters but Atom is still missing.

* * *

Clarke's group are heading back when they hear screams. Clarke runs to where she heard the screams while Miller and Finn continue to head back to camp.

* * *

Bellamy runs up to Charlotte to see why she screamed and sees Atom. He says to Charlotte to go back to camp and tells the others to go back and take her with them.

Atom asks Bellamy to kill him. But Bellamy can't do it, he can't kill someone he knows, someone he trusts.

Clarke arrives, she says "I heard screams" Bellamy tells her "it was Charlotte, she found Atom. I sent sent her back with the other hunters from my group"

Clarke has to kill Atom, she know it will be easier for him, he's to hurt, there's nothing else she can do for him unfortunately.

Bellamy and Clarke arrive back at camp. Clarke tells Miller she needs boiled water.

Octavia runs up to Clarke and Bellamy she tells them "Murphy tried to kill Jasper last night" "Monty and I had to lock ourselves in with Jasper to protect him" they ask her if they lost anybody at camp. "No thankfully everybody is still alive" she asks "did you bring back the medicine" "yeh, go back up to him, I follow in a minute" Octavia does just that.

Clarke turns to Bellamy "I'm gonna deal with Jasper, can you please deal with Murphy"

he replies "ok, you can do it, you will save him. I will deal with Murphy this is his last straw, where gonna figure out what to do if he continues like this."

Clarke tells him "You're right he can't just kill people because they annoy him"

Bellamy continues "I'm also gonna bury Atom, I couldn't help him"

Clarke tells him "it wasn't your fault, you were protecting Charlotte" she then gives him a quick hug before following where Octavia went to Jasper.

Bellamy has a chat to Murphy he tells him this is his last warning. He can't just kill people in this camp because they inconvenience him.

*****Flashback start*****

Diana has been told about her husbands arrest. Jake is now about to be floated. Jake says goodbye to his wife Diana. He tells her "I'm sorry, you will be ok. Don't shut people out. It will be ok. I love you" he then gives her a goodbye kiss and hugs her tight. "Look after Olivia, remember I love you both"

Just then he sees Olivia and Wells arrive. Olivia runs up to her dad and hugs him him. Jake hands Olivia his watch. "Hold on to it for me, I love you, don't ever forget that!" "I love you too dad" Olivia tells him. "Look after your mother for me, you know how she gets" "I will" she tells him.

* * *

Clarke and Bellamy made it back to the Kane family quarters and are on the couch, Clarke is in Bellamy's arms.

When Marcus and Abby arrive they tell them Jake is gonna be floated soon. They are sorry. They can go and say goodbye if they want to. Their sorry, their was nothing they could do the rest of the council wouldn't let them have a say in it, they were to close to it. Also everything that they do and need is protecting Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia.

They go and say goodbye to Jake before he is floated. They see Diana who is barely holding it together breakdown when her husband is floated. Clarke runs to her, but remembering the audience Diana quickly gathers herself pushes Clarke away and heads back to her quarters where she can break down privately. She then becomes who we knew a year later (in cannon universe). The loss of her husband changes her. She hates the council for taking him away.

After Diana leaves, Clarke sees Olivia on the ground so she runs over to Olivia's side and holds onto her. Olivia breaks down in her arms. Clarke asks Olivia if she would like to come back with her and her family to the Kane Family Quarters.

Olivia declines and stands up telling her not this time. She wants to go check on her mum. She would also like to go and check on Wells. Olivia says maybe next time. Clarke tells her she is always welcome at the Kane Family Quarters. If she wants to crash there she is welcome to use her room and Clarke will crash at Bellamy's quarters. Olivia thanks her for the offer and goes to check on her mum and grieve the loss of her dad with her. (Sadly after the loss of her dad Olivia does have to take up Clarke's offer and stay with them or she goes and stays Wells and his dad.)

The Kane family and Bellamy return back to there quarters. Bellamy stays with them, not wanting to leave Clarke and return to his empty quarters. Over the next year Bellamy spends spends more and more time there and rarely returning to his quarters anymore. Except on those occasions where Olivia does crash in Clarke's room and Bellamy and Clarke have to crash at his quarters.

*****Flashback end*****

Clarke gets the seaweed tea ready with Millers help, then gets Octavia's help to give it to Jasper.

Clarke leaves for a minute for a break and Finn comes up with the whiskey and shares it with Monty and Octavia.

Jasper wakes up.

Bellamy and Clarke come up. She thanks Jasper for not dying.

Jasper smiles at Octavia and says hi and she smiles and says hi back.

Bellamy goes "OI" Clarke elbows him and tells him "leave them alone" everyone laughs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it,

If you get the chance could you please let me know what you think. I would to hear what other people think of my idea.

Until next chapter.

Haylie Myers


	5. Episode Four

_Here it is episode four rewrite this was very different to episode compared to the last three. This was fun. More space to play. It's starting to get its own storyline while it is similar, it is still different. Episode fives rewrite was completely different to episode. That was fun I had to skip ahead to get scenes I needed to learn more and have new stuff to base it off. Hopefully you will like the way I take this story._

_Thanks to for the reviews. If you haven't read her story brave new world you should check it out it's amazing._

_Thanks to everyone who has favourited and subscribed to this it means so much. Glad people are enjoying it._

_Hope you enjoy_

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

They've continued to build the wall and nearly finished it. They have also started having patrols around the camp.

Clarke is working on getting the infirmary or closet to it she can get to it on the ground. So she can help people who are injured easier. Charlotte is sitting and watching her.

* * *

Marcus and Abby are in the control room with Jackson watching the screens to see if anything changes. Marcus is next to Abby who is currently resting on him and his arm is around her as if to protect her. The alarms go off, Abby looks up and notices that Octavia's wristband has stopped working. Abby is worried. She starts freaking out, Marcus grabs her and holds her to him in his arms. She calms down for a minute. She tells Jackson to get her Octavia's vital signs for the last two days. This was different, there was nothing, then dead. Unlike the other people who have died in the past. There have been contributing factors to the other deaths, they were injured before death. But this was closer to the second two deaths. So there's a chance she could be alive. She's just hoping beyond hope. Octavia would have been like family as her brother Bellamy was basically family to her and Marcus. Not to mention when he and Clarke finally realise they are in love with each other they should become family one day. Abby leaves the leaves the room and after a quick nod to Jackson Marcus follows her.

* * *

On the ground we find out it was actually that Monty took it off Octavia's wrist, he believed it would work this time and Clarke needed to make sure that in case this didn't work that her parents knew they needed to hurry if they trying anything up there.

Monty says they should be able to talk to the Ark by nightfall. So Clarke can explain they why she did what they did and that Octavia is fine.

After dealing with Octavia's wristband Clarke needs a minute to herself and to get out. So Charlotte goes to see what Bellamy is up to as he couldn't stop working when they took off Octavia's wristband, he needed to keep everyone working. With Jasper's attack and the three that were killed by the fog the camp is worried about what's out there, they need a wall to protect them and give them a home.

Bellamy and Clarke look after Charlotte and protect her, she doesn't have to do much. She spends most of her time watching Bellamy or Clarke trusting them the most. Charlotte hopes that Clarke will teach her what she knows so that she can help her but for now she just watches.

Jasper hasn't left the camp in a week. Octavia brings him to the wall, she goes out but she screams, Jasper goes after her after a minute worried about her. But it was just some idiot not a grounder. Octavia tells them off and tries to convince jasper it's ok, she's fine. But he heads back to camp and she follows him. She had really wanted to show him the glowing butterfly's, maybe next time.

* * *

Marcus and Abby head down to Mecha station to check how Raven is going.

"How fast can you get this thing operational" they ask her.

"I still have time don't I? I'm doing this as fast as I can, but the last part I'm still scraping parts together for it" Raven tells them

"Can you launch without it?" They ask her

She tells them she can't as it would kill her if she did as responsible for the air pressure.

"Why? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Raven asks them.

"Octavia's wristband went out" they tell her

"I'm sorry, I can get the part today" Raven tells them

"How?" They ask her

"The less you guys know the better" Raven tells them

* * *

Murphy is sick of all the special treatment Charlotte has been getting. Clarke and Bellamy protect her and she doesn't do anything around camp.

Murphy decides only the strong should survive and believes Charlotte to be weak so he gets her alone and attacks her, she screams which fortunately for her and unfortunately for him attracts the attention of Bellamy and Clarke who were wondering where she was and went looking for her. They come to her aid and protect her. Bellamy ties up his hands. Clarke and Bellamy take him back to camp as their prisoner.

The camp realising what he has done start chanting "float him". But Bellamy and Clarke say

"No, is this the kind of life we want where people are killed for what they do, this is not the Ark and every life matters down here, we shouldn't become killers we need to become a new people different to Ark, show them that we can be better. So we will need rules, we will banish him for his crimes, that way it's up to himself whether he lives or dies." " This will go for everyone, killing is not an option, if you kill someone there will be punishment. Crimes are not permitted. We are all the same down here" "But if you kill someone or commit a crime that bad you will be banished. Hurting another person no matter the reason is not right and will be dealt with accordingly"

Murphy is banished with what he has on him.

Charlotte is brought to where they are setting up the infirmary and Clarke checks her out to make sure she is ok. Clarke then gets Charlotte to go lay down in their tent.

* * *

Raven goes to Nigel to get the part but she can't get it because Marcus Kane is watching Nigel like a hawk. After Raven leaves she finds it so funny the reason she can't it is because Marcus Kane is watching Nigel, yet it's the Kane's who want her to get it.

Raven goes to visit Abby to let her know what happened, she tells her she went to Nigel. Abby laughs "Nigel, Marcus has been trying to catch her for years" Raven laughs she says "The reason Nigel wouldn't help her was because of Marcus Kane, she didn't know he was the reason she needed to get it" Abby tells her "well we need another way, Marcus and I will meet you at the pod after Dinner, we can talk more then" Raven agrees and leaves to continue to work on the pod.

After dinner Marcus and Abby meet Raven at the pod, they ask if there is anyway to get to the ground without the part. It's only her who needs to make it. They have gotten all the stuff they can to send down with her. Marcus asks her "what about that suit." Points to the suit on the wall "can you use that if you don't get to finish this?" Raven says "maybe as a last resort" they tell her "well keep working, we will let you know when it's time to launch, until then you never know might get it finished in time."

* * *

At the end of the day Monty has got the morse code radio working he believes. So Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia, Miller and Finn are with him. He asks Jasper if he would like to do the honours. Jasper agrees and does what Monty asks him to but unfortunately the radio doesn't work and is fries all of the wristband bands.

Finn runs off.

* * *

Marcus and Abby are on their way back to the control room to check on Clarke and Bellamy's vitals. When they arrive they get there just before the all the wristbands crash. They see all the wristbands crash. Marcus holds Abby as he stares at the board it doesn't make any sense, everyone was fine, how could they all crash it doesn't make sense and all at once. At exact same time. Raven will need to go to the ground as soon as possible but the council will also hold a meeting soon to deal with this. So they will have Raven go down when the meeting is on so that way they can't be caught for helping. The council won't suspect them.

They know the meeting will be set for tomorrow morning so as soon as they can they go and tell Raven she needs to leave tomorrow around 7am. They tell her all the wristbands have stopped working, just before so without that the council will call a meeting for tomorrow morning to discuss what to do next. Their afraid the council will choose to sacrifice people on the ark to save air and a bring a solution. So Raven will have to leave while the meeting is on to draw any suspicions away from the Kane's and give them a chance to suspend that vote until they hear from the pod on the ground. Raven agrees to this even though she wants to find out what has happened now. Because she owes it to Marcus and Abby for giving her this chance. They also talk about the story Raven is gonna tell everyone. Lastly they tell her "tell Clarke we love her"

* * *

Clarke leaves the drop ship needing to get some air. Bellamy follows her. They used Octavia's wristband to warn her parents but now they might think Octavia is actually dead and they can't contact them to them that Octavia is alive. All the wristbands have fried so her parents don't know if she's alive or not.

Bellamy comes up to her and just holds her and just directs her to their tent and holds her in his arms like he did when Jake died. Just lets her know that he is there for her.

In the drop ship jasper is sulking after having the radio crash when he touched it. He says he's cursed, it's his fault. Octavia doesn't believe that. She says it could be just as easily be her fault as it was her wristband Monty used. She tells him he did good. He was brave to try and bravery is always rewarded. She gives him a quick kiss on the lips before walking away.

Monty and Jasper share a smile. Jasper got a kiss.

* * *

_thanks for reading,_

_hope you enjoyed it,_

_please review if you get the chance,_

_would love hear if people are liking it ?_

_Haylie Myers_


	6. Episode Five

_Wow this one was fun. It was very different from the episode. I also had to skim parts of episode 6 and 7 to help write it. But the story is going in its own direction now while keeping some of the major points and while loosing others. Episode six's rewrites should be fun. The flashbacks are gonna be the fun part and also the hard part as I will be telling Bellamys past and a huge part of that is Clarke so I need to work that out but it should be fun. Until next time. Updates will be slow. I'm working during the week now and that takes everything out of me. But I do have plans for this. So please keep reading and enjoy._

_also the next chapter will be a not be written for a week or two. Works really busy and I'm going away for work for the week. This weekend I planned to write the next chapter but I don't have time. I hope I will have time next weekend but it may not be till the weekend after._

_Thanks everyone for reading this and all the favourites and subscriptions._

_I don't normally ask for reviews but I really would love to hear what people are thinking of this. Is it good, is it bad, do like the twists so far. Do you like the differences. Do you think my ideas work. Is it written well. Please just let me know. Please. I gonna continue to write anyway. But please tell me what you think._

* * *

Abby and Marcus make their way to the council chambers for the meeting. Their worrying about what to do now that they have lost contact with the ground.

* * *

Raven adds finishing touches to the pod but isn't able to finish the pressure regulator. She will use the suit Marcus pointed out.

* * *

Abby and Marcus reach the council chambers and take their seats.

* * *

Raven launches.

* * *

The Council meeting has started when they are informed that a pod has been launched.

They discuss the pod launch and decide to wait until more is known before seeing what needs to be done.

This is when Marcus speaks up, he says "A mechanic by the name of Raven Reyes who I noticed contact Nigel about a pressure regulator which Nigel refused, I guess it might be her who's in that pod." "I looked up Raven in system after that and found out that her boyfriend Finn Collins was also one of the 100, this would give her a reason to want to go to the ground" Abby says "Marcus, Jackson and I found her in the air ducts not that long after the 100 were sent to the ground, we didn't know if she heard anything but we warned to keep anything she heard to herself or we would have to inform others, we didn't hear from her again and she kept quiet" the council asks Marcus "why did you not bring this information forward earlier?" Marcus replies "I only just found out yesterday and finished gathering information last night. I knew their would be a meeting today so I decided I would bring it up today" "also from the information I gathered I learnt that Raven Reyes is a very skilled Mechanic she is the youngest zero-g mechanic in fifty-seven years so hopefully she will be able to create a radio or will have one on the pod. Which she will hopefully be able to tell us what is happening on the ground"

With this information the council agree to postpone the main reason of the meeting till after they know what is going on with the pod.

The council then go onto their other reasons for the meeting. They tell Abby that she is needed in medical oxygen is reaching 60% , CO2 and Methane are heading into the red levels. Abby says "But projections said we wouldn't reach critical for months" they reply "Jake Griffins equations were wrong" Marcus and Abby want to bite back at that but they hold their tongues it won't do well for Clarke or any of the 100 including Raven for them to get in trouble, that's the last thing they need.

Abby Heads to Medical while Marcus goes to the control room to wait to hear from Raven, or as the council believes until Raven reaches the ground and hopefully contacts the Ark.

* * *

Raven begins her decent.

* * *

The 100 call for Clarke and Bellamy, they come out of the tent with Octavia.

They are told to look up at the sky and see what they think is a shooting star which is odd as it is the afternoon but then they notice that it's actually a pod from the Ark.

They watch to see where it will land then predict where it is. Clarke, Bellamy and Finn head out. They leave Miller in charge of the camp until they return. They also leave Octavia in charge of Charlotte, as Octavia is the next person Charlotte trusts after Bellamy and Clarke.

* * *

Abby decides she is still not feeling so well so she decides to run some tests on herself to find out what is wrong. She then goes back to checking on the others, while waiting for the results.

* * *

Bellamy, Clarke and Finn make their way to where the pod has landed.

* * *

Marcus meets Abby for dinner before they head back to work.

* * *

Bellamy, Clarke and Finn arrive at the pod.

They find someone unconscious when they open the pod and Finn recognises Raven, he quickly checks her over and asks Clarke "can you check her out, see if she's ok, please, she's my girlfriend and the only family I have left on the Ark"

Clarke and Bellamy are surprised by this information because of all the passes he made at Clarke.

Clarke agrees to check over Raven. She takes off Ravens helmet and checks if she is ok. Raven starts to wake.

She asks "did I make it?" "Who are you?"

Clarke replies "Yes, you're on the ground" "I'm Clarke Kane"

Raven replies "Clarke, Abby and Marcus's daughter"

Clarke replies "that's me, you know my parents?"

Raven replies "they sent me down here" "oh, don't tell anyone that, it's a secret they would get in shit if the council found out" "they lied to the council the council believe I did everything on my own and your mum, dad and Jackson caught me spying but didn't know what I heard so they let me off with a warning and told me not to tell anyone I then found the pod and started working on it to try and get it to the ground and your dad didn't find out until I tried to get a pressure regulator off Nigel which then he looked me up and found out about Finn my boyfriend on the ground and my reason for going. But really your parents have been helping me all along"

Raven asks "What about Bellamy and Octavia?"

Clarke replies "they are both fine, Bellamy and your boyfriend Finn are outside the pod"

Raven exclaims "Finn!"

Clarke tells her "right now I need you to use that radio and tell them where ok"

Raven replies "Right, will do" "Ark, this is Raven Reyes on the ground the 100 are alive, I repeat the 100 are alive"

Marcus's voice comes though the radio "Hello this is Marcus Kane, we read you" "glad to hear the news"

Clarke asks "Raven how do I work this thing?"

Raven presses the correct button and tells her to go.

Clarke says "Dad is that you?"

Marcus replies "Clarke, Oh my god, you're ok, you're alive!" "What about Octavia?" "Her wristband stopped and Bellamy is he there"

By now Raven has exited the pod and Bellamy taken her place beside Clarke. "I'm here Marcus, Octavia is fine" Bellamy tells him

Clarke asks "where's mum?"

Marcus tells her "Jackson has just gone to get her"

Abby arrives

Abby asks "Clarke, is that you?"

Clarke replies "yes mum, I'm here"

"Bellamy too"

"Octavia is fine. I'm sorry about her wristband, we were trying to contact you but we fried the wristbands, we needed to warn you make you realise it was important, that was why we used Octavia's wristband. We're sorry, we didn't know it fry all the wristbands"

Raven comes back over, Finns already headed back to camp to bring more people to help bring the pod back to camp.

Raven tells them "sorry to cut in but we can't stay here can we"

Clarke replies "you're right we need to move back to camp, Raven can you dismantle and set this back up at camp?"

Raven replies "Sure"

Clarke returns the conversation back to her parents "ok, Mum, Dad we need to dismantle the radio and set it back up in camp so we will contact you in..."

Raven adds in "should be in 24hrs"

Clarke tells them "ok, in 24hrs"

Clarke continues "make sure everyone who needs to be there is there" "we have a few statements we need to make that will need to be heard on the Ark"

Abby and Marcus tell her "ok, we will talk to you then. We love you Clarke, Bellamy look after the girls"

Clarke tells them "I love you both as well"

Bellamy states "will do, as always"

Radio ends.

While Finn goes to get more people, Raven has Bellamy and Clarke help her dismantle the pod for easier transport back to the 100 camp.

Finn returns with a group to help transport the parts of the pod back to the camp.

They gather all the parts of the pod and bring them back to the camp.

* * *

On the Ark Marcus and Abby are so happy. Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia are all ok. The 100 are safe on the ground and will contact them again tomorrow when they set up the radio back at camp.

Jaha comes to the control room having heard the 100 have made contact with Ark.

Abby and Marcus inform him that Raven reached the ground, made contact with the 100 and they talked to Clarke. The 100 are alive and well but they had to cut their conversation short as they needed to get back to their camp, so they said they would make contact again tomorrow in about 24hrs. So Marcus and Abby are going back to their quarters for their first good nights sleep. In awhile without having to worry if Clarke and the Blakes are alive and fine. They say goodnight and leave.

When Marcus and Abby are back in their quarters and snuggled in their bed ready for sleep Abby informs Marcus she ran some tests on herself as she still wasn't feeling well so they should find out tomorrow what's wrong with her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading,_

_hope you enjoyed it,_

_please review if you get the chance,_

_would love hear if people are liking it ?_

_Haylie Myers_


	7. Episode Seven

**Im back. Here's a new chapter. I have another chapter coming but not sure when as I just got a new job. I lost the previous one was able to write this and next chapter but sadly I hit a block in the story and needed to wait to see what happened in the show to see how I would take it. While it is going a different direction it is still in the same universe. **

**Also if haven't already read A NEW FRIEND please do as this is Episode Sevens rewrite. I skipped episode six but I wrote episode sixs flashbacks in a seperate story. **

**Due to A NEW FRIEND I have changed little bits of the previous chapters and they have been updated. **

**This is also my longest ever chapter at over 2000 words. ㈳6❤️㈳6**

* * *

Abby and Marcus are in their quarters, they are still dealing with the aftermath of contact from Clarke last night. It has now been nearly 24hrs and they are worried about Clarke and the Blakes. Not to mention the rest of the 100 including Raven now as well.

Abby has found out the results of her tests. She's scared she deleted the results from the system straight away so no one else could find out what is going on with her.

She's scared of what to do but she knows she needs to tell Marcus. it's the wrong time for this to happen.

Abby tells Marcus "I found out what's been making me sick, I never expected this. That's why I never even thought of it. I'm afraid of what we should do and how it's possible especially with the way the Ark is run"

"Abby you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Marcus asks her worriedly

"I'm pregnant!" Abby tells him

Marcus jumps up and hugs her and spins her around in a circle. "How is that possible, I mean as you said with the way the Ark is run, that shouldn't be possible"

"I don't know but I am, I don't want to abort it with everything that's going on now, we might be on the ground before I start showing, so I can't get in trouble, it's our Miracle" Abby tells him.

"I agree we will keep it, like you said our Miracle and we don't know what's going to happen we could be on the ground very soon, but we will need to keep it our secret" Marcus tells her

"I know, we can't tell Clarke until we're on the ground and we see her as over the radio we would be heard and could be recorded" Abby says

"Clarke will love to have a sibling, she loved Octavia as a sister. I swear she knew about her growing up. The amount of time she spent with Bellamy growing up not to mention that short sad period early on and how she seemed to grow up fast" Marcus says

"She definitely knew about Octavia, but she would be in trouble if she did, so she played ignorance, that way we could protect her and them" Abby says

"Also to protect herself. Not to mention Bellamy, he also would never let her get caught" Marcus says

"Remember when she met him, we were so scared that day" Abby reminisces

"Not a good day, but she came home safe, she just chose the wrong day to run off" Marcus continues

"Also all those tricks they learnt, how to be invisible on the Ark" Abby continues

"We still didn't meet him for ages, because of Octavia I guess. She was protecting them" Marcus continues

"I miss them so much!" Abby says sadly

"I know me too!" Marcus tells Abby as he holds Abby tightly in his arms, as they continue to remember the past and look forward to the future.

A knock at the door breaks them apart as Marcus goes to answer the door while Abby recomposes herself.

Outside the door are Olivia and Wells. Wells tells Marcus "Dad sent us to get you, there's news from Clarke"

Abby and Marcus grab there things and follow Olivia and Wells back to the control room. Once there Olivia and Wells are sent away and Marcus and Abby enter the room.

Abby and Marcus ask what's going on.

Jaha tells them "Clarke is on the radio and refuses to talk to anyone but her parents"

Abby and Marcus go over to the radio and say "Clarke we're here"

Clarke's voice comes over the radio "Mum? Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes, we're here" Abby and Marcus tell her.

"Good we've been having issues with the radio due to the storm that's brewing outside, I think it's interfering with the radio" Clarke tells them

"Also everyone down here has agreed that anything we say must go though you both" Bellamy tells them

"Good to hear your voice again Bellamy" Marcus tell him

"Is Octavia there?" Abby asks them

"She's busy at the moment Mum" Clarke tells her

"Can you tell us everything that's been happening on the ground" Jaha asks them

"Is everyone there who needs to hear it?, we don't want to repeat ourselves" Clarke and Bellamy ask Jaha

"Not at the moment" Jaha replies

"Well get everyone together, who needs to hear this and we will talk after the storm has passed. That way we not get cut off by the storm and you will have time to get together everyone who needs to be there and set up" they tell him

"Remember my parents must always be present, as we will only talk when they are there. It is our requirement" Clarke tells Jaha

"We will talk then" Jaha tells them

"Talk to you then" reply Bellamy and Clarke

* * *

It's a little longer than expected as the radio stopped working after the storm and Raven had to redo the entire set up, but the good news was that Raven was able to use the screen from the dropship as a screen for the for the radio. Now they had a video and could talk to the Ark face to face.

When Clarke contacts the Ark again, her and Bellamy able to talk to them face to face due to Ravens upgrades. She asks for her parents. They are there and she is able to see them and they are able to see her for the first time since she left. It seems so long ago but in reality it hasn't even been two weeks.

"Hey, Mum, Dad" says Clarke

"Good to actually see you" Marcus tells her

"How are you, Honey?" Abby asks

"I'm ok" Clarke tells them

"Can we get this started please?" Jaha complains

"Is everyone there?" Bellamy asks

"Yes!" Jaha states

"Ok, we will start" Bellamy says then looks to Clarke who starts talking

"When you sent us down here, you sent us to die"

"But thanks to my parents, Bellamy and I were able to get on that dropship"

"My parents gave us wristbands knowing we would have found our own way onto the dropship to protect Octavia and this way they could watch over us like the rest of the 100"

"Bellamy and I then found our way onto the dropship"

"But it is thanks to them that we are here and the 100 are alive"

"We need to make sure you will pardon us for stowing away on the dropship with the 100"

"Clarke Kane and Bellamy Blake you are both pardoned for your crimes" Jaha tells them

Now that Clarke has gotten a pardon for them, she starts with their conditions before telling them about what been happening.

"Now remember everything goes though my parents as you sent us to die, but my parents sent us to help and give the 100 a chance, we trust them, we were also able to convince the 100 to trust them as well"

"When we first landed we were nowhere near where you had hoped us to land, so I took a team while Bellamy stayed behind to help set up a camp at where we landed"

Bellamy starts now with his part

"While I started to set up I noticed two boys had removed their wristbands, I didn't say anything yet, I was gonna wait for Clarke to return. But if it got to be too many I would have dealt with it myself"

"We lost two people in the rough landing" Bellamy tells them sadly

Clarke starts up again "I took my team to Mt. Weather but we never reached it, after one of our members Jasper crossed a river and held up a sign that said Mt. Weather he was speared though the chest and that was when we realised that we weren't alone!"

"Are you telling me there are survivors?" Jaha asks them

"Yes! The earth is survivable" Clarke tells them

Clarke returns to the story

"Anyway we started to head back when we heard Jaspers screams, he was alive and the gounders had him"

"So we went back to camp got reinforcements, dealt with the wristbands issues and made sure no one else took them off and got them to trust myself and Bellamy, they didn't trust the council who had sent them to the ground, we got them to trust my parents"

"We got Jasper back was easy, I think they wanted to see how we would survive and what we could do"

"We haven't crossed the river again as it was either a boundary or Mt. Weather was off limits" Bellamy tells them

Clarke starts again

"We continued to survive, I helped Jasper back to full health, the grounders had sealed his wound, I continued to work on it and found what they had used"

"We have started anew on the ground, we have our own rules. The most important one came after one of our older members John Murphy tried to kill one of our younger members Charlotte. We are not killers and refuse to be killers. Unlike on the Ark he would have been floated for his actions. Every life down here is important and the attack on Charlottes life was his last chance. We banished him, that way his life was then in his own hands"

"We also started working on getting a radio working so we could talk to you, one of our members Monty was trying to use the wristbands as a morse code radio"

"We lost a couple of wristbands to that, then when we thought it was going to work but sadly it didn't, it caused all the wristbands to fry. Cutting us off completely from you"

"Good to know" Jaha tells them

"Then Raven arrived and we able to set up this radio" Bellamy them

"What did Raven say about how she made it to the ground?" Jaha asks them

"She said she overheard a conversation between my portents and Jackson and found out her boyfriend Finn was on the ground so she decided to get the old pod working so she could survive a drop" Clarke replies

"What about the pressure regulator?" Questions Jaha

"She said she went to Nigel to get one but Nigel wouldn't give it to her because my dad was watching her every move"

"But there was a space suit in the room with the pod, so she just used that instead" Replies Clarke

"Thank you for all your information Clarke and Bellamy" Jaha tells them

"One more thing, Raven needs to be pardoned for following us to the ground because without her we wouldn't be having this conversation" Bellamy States

"Ok, Raven Reyes is pardoned for her crimes" Jaha tells them

"Thank you!" Clarke says

"Now that we know the ground is survivable we are going to work on getting the rest of our people to the ground" Jaha tells them

"Can we get people to start talking to their families as well" Bellamy asks

"Ok, we will set that up" Jaha replies

Jaha and the council leave and Marcus and Abby stay behind to talk to Clarke and Bellamy

"Mum, Dad" Clarke says

"That was great Honey, you are so grown up" Abby tells her

"It's been hard down here" Clarke tells them

"I know but you are holding it together and doing amazingly" Abby tells her

"You two are protecting the 100 as you've always protected Octavia" Marcus tells them

Clarke and Bellamy share a look before Clarke replies

"What do you mean?"

"Clarke we know you knew about Octavia it's the only explanation" Abby tells her

"I'm sorry but Bellamy and I have always protected her, I've know Octavia since she was a baby" Clarke tells them

"That's why we know you will always be able to protect the 100" Marcus tells her

"You were always great at hiding" Abby says

"Thank you Mum and Dad" Clarke replies

"Thank you Marcus and Abby" Bellamy replies

"We will talk you again soon" Abby and Marcus tell them

"Bye" Clarke and Bellamy reply

* * *

**thanks for reading**

**can people please review and tell me what they think. I never ask for reviews but this story gets so many hits. I keep getting alerts telling me that people have favourited or subscribed to it or both. But I don't get any reviews. If your a writer you will know that reviews definitely help motivate you to write more.**

**I can tend procrastinate a lot. But knowing people are definitely enjoying it and what they think of it really helps me.**

**To to help you I will give something to the _10th reviewer_. It may a look into where the story is going or it could be a graphic.**

**If if you like agents of shield please check out my Tumblr or deviantart I have posted AOS icons I mde from the midseason finale. **

**Now I hope you enjoyed it. More is coming but I don't know how my schedule is going to be like. If it's anything like my old job I won't have much time for this. Might get a little bit of time on the weekend if I'm lucky.**

**Thanks for reading all that.**

**until next time**

**Haylie Myers**


	8. Episode Eight

_Yes this is a new chapter. I've finally around to updating. I've had a busy few months. Got a new job. Went on a holiday. When I got back got sucked into the original series of Battlestar Galactica, that was amazing. Watched some of the new stuff nowhere near as good as the original. Then I got sucked back into Star Trek. First I was catching up on Star Trek Voyager. Finished season two, watched season season three and started season four. Then I got sucked into Star Trek The Next Generation watched the first two season and I'm currently halfway though season three. But_

_I have taken a break so I could update this. By watching Star Trek I have found two new ships. Picard x Crusher and Janeway x Chakotay. JC I have had for awhile but was just introduced to PC. _

_Anyway thank you so much to everyone whose been reading this. Special thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. Thank you to EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley for the 10th review this chapter is dedicated to you and Suzy87 for their review which told me bit more about what they were looking forward too. _

_Haylie Myers_

The Families have been able to talk to their children on the ground. Also Families whose children had died on the ground were told what had happened to their children. It's everybody has been slowly able to talk. It takes time.

When their is a break in the families, Bellamy and Clarke are talking with the council again. This time it's about surviving until the rest of the ark can come down. As they don't know when that will be, The 100 will have to find a way to survive though the winter if need be.

Marcus tells them about the old emergency aid depot not far from their location. Clarke asks what makes them so sure it's still there. Marcus tells them that it was built to withstand a nuclear war. They thank them for the information and promise they will check it out.

The council meeting ends and Abby and Marcus stay behind to have a quick word with Clarke and Bellamy before the next family has their turn to talk.

"How's it going down there?" Abby asks

"Same as always, we've been gathering food, got patrols going around the camp. It's been going well" Clarke replies

"So, no more grounder activity since the first day?" Marcus asks

"None" replies Bellamy

"How are you two?" Asks Abby

"Still alive, it's hard but we're getting though it" replies Clarke

"Ok, well let us know if you need anything, we're here for both of you" Abby lets them know

"Definitely" replies Clarke

"Hopefully you will be able to meet Charlotte and Octavia later"

"Sounds great" her parents let her know

"Ok, well it's time for the next family to have there turn" Clarke tells them

"Ok talk to you next time" her parents tell them

Clarke and Bellamy leave to find the emergency aid depot.

They leave Miller in charge when they leave.

Bellamy and Clarke arrive at the area where the emergency aid depot is meant to be. They decide to split up and look around to see if they can find it.

Clarke finds a door and calls Bellamy over. Bellamy manages to get the door open and the enter.

The place is filthy. They probably won't be able to live down here but if they have too they will need to clean it up and it at least it give everyone a project.

Clarke manages to find some blankets. Bellamy finds some guns.

Bellamy decides to teach Clarke how to shoot a gun so at least both of them can shoot.

Clarke is getting used to the gun with Bellamys training. Bellamy decides to step out for a minute to check on the perimeter.

Once Bellamy is outside he sees Octavia limping towards him with Charlotte in her arms. When she gets to him she yells "it's all your fault" "you both left and the grounder so attacked us and they killed everyone!" "I was only able to get away jasper sacrificed himself so I could get away" Ocatavia falls dead at his feat. Charlotte was dead in her arms.

Clarke is in the depot when Jaha appears standing in front of her. He tells her that her parents were caught having helped Raven to the ground and we're going to be floated for their actions. As they were illegal and every crime is punishable by death no exception.

"You're lying, You can't be here!" Screams Clarke

"OCTAVIA!" Clarke hears Bellamy painfully scream. This snaps her out of her hallucination, more worried about Octavia.

"YOU ARE NOT REAL!" Clarke tells Jaha as she runs up the stairs and outside to where Bellamy is.

When she gets outside she finds Bellamy kneeling on the ground screaming about Octavia. She guesses he must be hallucinating about Octavia. Like she did with Jaha. She walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Bellamy, it's not real, it's just an hallucination. Octavia is safe back at camp"

She kneels down beside him and he looks at her, she sees how broken he is and pulls him into her arms. "What did you see?" She asks him carefully and softly.

"Octavia limping towards me with Charlotte dead in her arms" she holds him tighter but still looks him in the eye and silently encourages him to go on. "She told me that I'd failed, that the grounders had attacked while we were gone. They had killed everyone and she only got away because Jasper sacrificed himself so she could escape"

She hugs him tighter again. She can understand how much that would have hurt. They have been responsible for Octavia since she was born and helped Aurora raise her. They have also taken Charlotte under their personal protection. If anything were to happen to them. It devastate both Herself and Bellamy.

"I saw Jaha, he told me my parents had been caught helping Raven and they were going to be floated for their actions" this time it's Bellamy who gives her a reassuring hug. As best he can.

"But then I heard you scream Octavia and the pain in your voice so I managed to ignore Jaha because I was more worried about Octavia we didn't come all the way down here for nothing, so I came to see you only to find you kneeling on the ground an emotional wreck screaming at nothing. That's when I realised it must have been an hallucination"

"It must have been the nuts we ate" Bellamy tells her

"Makes sense" Clarke replies

"I'm so scared with of us on the ground, what if something happens to us, we're currently on our own down here" Bellamy worries

" we don't know what's going on with the grounders. We don't haven't had an incident since Jasper on the first day. What If they come after us? Will they help us or kill us?" Bellamy continues

"I don't know, I'm scared too" Clarke lets him know

"Protecting Octavia on the Ark was easier now we're down here and we have to protect everyone"

"I don't know what we're going to do, but I do know as long as you're by my side, we will get though this"

"Because you know what I love you Bellamy, I'm in love with you and as long I have you I will be ok" Clarke finishes

"I love you too Clarke, I'm also in love with you and I know I wouldn't be able to do this without you either" Bellamy tells her before cupping her cheek and leaning in for their first kiss, they reluctantly have to pull away eventually for air and they do need to get back.

"We should get the supplies from the depot and head back to the camp" Belllamy tells her reluctantly. But continues "we can continue this later"

"Good idea, let's do that, we should also bring more people back so we can check this place out better and also see if Raven can get a light working in this place" Clarke tells him

"Sounds good" Bellamy tells her

Bellamy and Clarke collect the Blankets and the guns and head back to camp.

Training with the guns would be the next few days but the guns are a last resort. At the moment they don't need them, so people will be trained and ONLY patrols will carry guns and only once they have been trained. Even if you are on patrol the gun is still a last resort as they haven't had any issues with grounders yet they don't want to start a war with them.

They would prefer peace.

Thanks for reading

please review if you get the chance there will be something special for the 16th reviewer.

Haylie Myers


	9. Episode Nine

_Hey I'm back with a new chapter finally. Pits extra long. Around 3700 words which is really exciting more me as my average for this has been around 2000 words per chapter. I can not believe how long it is I'm very excited. I have written a chapter around 3000 words let alone nearly 4000 words. So I hope you will be happy with me and enjoy it. _

_Though sadly episode tens rewrite is so tiny probably under 500 words I think I will combine it with episode eleven. Due to the fact nothing that really happens in the episode actually happens in my version. _

_I want to thank everyone who been reading this I am always amazed at how hits this story gets and all the Favourites or Subscriptions it gets. While the review may be low compared to one of my stories each review is individual and love to hear from you all. With my other story and I had a few loyal reviewers but not as many favourites, subscriptions or views. So I want to thank everyone for all the support. _

_Every review means the world. If you were one of the reviewers who I promised something to for being the 10th and 16th reviewer I think please remind me and I will get on it for you. Also those whose reviews are helpful and have had extra effort in them I am always very happy with and always tend to share more details with. _

_Hope you enjoy my latest chapter. _

_Haylie Myers_

x-X-X-X-X-x

Since the guns were brought back Bellamy and Clarke have started training the 100.

Bellamy and Clarke introduced her parents to Octavia and Charlotte.

Now it's Unity Day, it will be the last Unity Day that the rest of their people will spend on the Ark. Hopefully they will all spend the next one on the ground together.

Celebrations are taking place on both the ground and the Ark.

On the ground Monty is sharing his moonshine around while on the Ark the usual Unity Day celebrations are taking place.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Abby is watching Jaha's speech from a distance while Marcus is at the front with Jaha.

Diana comes over to Abby and has a quick chat with her but leaves quickly when she notices that Jaha finishes his speech early. Abby questions her about this. Diana tells her "His Speeches are usually longer"

The Children start the story of Unity Day.

Marcus has a quick conversation with his mother but he needs to be watching what's going on and promises to discuss it with his mother later.

The bomb goes off.

Abby starts helping in the best way she can. She sees Marcus unhurt.

Abby checks over Jaha and tells someone to get him to medical.

When is notices Marcus is by his mother and that she has been hurt badly. Abby rushes over to her husband.

When she gets there she notices what has happened to Vera and there's nothing she can do. She looks at Marcus and he reads it in her eyes. She stays by his side as they say goodbye to her.

Marcus says the travellers prayer to his Mother as she dies in his arms.

Abby holds Marcus as Jaha comes over and tells them how sorry he is.

Abby lets Marcus go.

Marcus tries to get Jaha out of the room realising that it was a coup and someone was trying to kill Jaha.

Jaha asks where is Diana. Abby tells them that Diana left before the bombing.

Marcus goes to find Diana and add more guards to the Exodus Ship. Abby helps other people.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The 100 have lost contact with the Ark.

Bellamy and Clarke are worried what might have happened. But they will worry about tomorrow for now they are just going to enjoy themselves and their first Unity Day on the ground and as a couple.

They enjoy some of Monty's moonshine and watch everyone themselves. They've earned it.

Bellamy is holding Clarke in his arms from behind.

"We need to find a way to live down here, not just survive" Bellamy tells her

Clarke turns around in his arms and gives him a peck on the lips.

"I know I was thinking we could build cabins to live in. They would give us better shelter then the tents as we can't live in emergency depot. It was good we managed to get some great supplies and with Raven getting the light working we were able to find other supplies. We are going to have to learn to live of the ground like the grounders do. Our stuff won't last long" Clarke tells him

"You're right we need to work with them, I just wish we were able to contact them and talk to them tell them we mean no harm. We just want to live on the ground as well" Bellamy tells her

"It doesn't help our home is dying or we wouldn't be here" Clarke states sadly.

Bellamy hugs her tight. It's bad up there and her parents are still up there.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lincoln has been watching Sky People and in particular there leaders, Clarke and Bellamy thinks over what he just heard. They want peace, they don't want war and want to find a way to work together and learn from his people. But they have brought guns into their camp which will make it hard. No one is allowed guns, it angers the mountain men. Maybe they should try and work with these sky people as they are new to the ground they don't know the rules that govern his people. It would be a good idea to at least try. The guns will be an issue but hopefully one that can be dealt with.

With all this new information Lincoln decides it's would be a good idea to bring it before his leader and his people. Hopefully they could send someone to meet with the Sky People and discuss these options.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Marcus has someone look over the exodus ship to make its safe.

Abby who would prefer to be in medical helping the injured is however helping with getting the exodus ship ready for launch making sure everything that will be required on the ground is packed and ready to go.

Sadly due to all this Abby and Marcus haven't had anytime to themselves.

Abby was able to make some to make sure her baby was ok after the bombing.

X-X-X-X-X

Jaha takes some time to talk to Wells and Olivia. He asks Olivia if she knows anything her mother has been up to recently. Olivia informs him that her mother has been even more distant recently, Olivia has taken to spending more time with the Kane's and sleeping in Clarke's old room.

X-X-X-X-X

Diana enters exodus ship to tell Marcus and Abby because she's there that she has found the person responsible for the bombing. He's a mechanic whose wife was floated.

Abby feeling skeptical asks her "How do you it's him?"

"He turned himself him" Diana answers

Marcus who is also still a bit skeptical asks her "Where have you been Diana? Why did you leave the pageant early? Not even Olivia knows what's been up with you lately, you've been drifting away from her"

"Thank god I left when I did or I might be dead right now" Diana exclaims

"Also you would know that wouldn't you since she's practically living with you now" Diana retorts

"Only because she didn't feel at home with you, you had pushed her away, we had a spare bed with Clarke on the ground" Marcus tells her

"Stay where we can find you!" Marcus informs her

"Where am I gonna go Marcus" Diana complains

Marcus shares an odd look with Abby before going to find this supposed bomber.

Abby gets back to work on the exodus ship.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Octavia is watching Bellamy and Clarke from her position with Monty, Jasper and Charlotte.

"Glad they finally got their act together, I've been watching them for years"

"I swear they've been in love with each other for years"

"What was it like growing up with them? Well you know minus the never being able to leave your quarters" Jasper asks her

"It was fun, they would always tell me stories. Bellamy loved telling me stories about history and people from earths history. Clarke on the other hand would tell me stories about her parents friends kids Olivia and Wells. Everything the two of them would get up to. They were close in age to me. Though them I got to learn what it might be like to live among the people on the Ark. I've always wanted to meet them. I hope they come down with Clarke's parents. Also since I couldn't go to Ark Medical Clarke would look after me and always make sure I was ok. She would also draw with me. Clarke is an amazing artist. My mum was a seamstress, she taught me everything She knew. I would help her on occasion"

"I don't know what I would do without Bellamy and Clarke they are my family"

"Monty and I have been best friends most of our lives" Jasper tells her

"Bellamy and Clarke have been friends since before I was born. I've heard the story so many times. Clarke got in so much trouble the day she met him" Octavia tells him with a laugh

This is when Octavia notices that Charlotte has fallen asleep. It's been a long day.

Octavia asks Jasper if he could help her move Charlotte back to her tent.

Octavia turns to Monty to apologise but notices he's disappeared.

She turns to Jasper and notices he's just as shocked.

They pick up Charlotte and carry her slowly back to her tent and place her in her bed.

They then head off to find Bellamy and Clarke to tell them that Charlotte is asleep and that they put her to bed.

As they approach them they notice that Bellamy and Clarke have started making out.

Octavia has to tap her brother on the shoulder to get their attention. "Hey lovebirds"

Bellamy pulls away from Clarke but still keeps his arm around her. "What do want Octavia?"

"Jasper and I just put Charlotte to bed after she fell asleep"

"Oh, ok. Thanks"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lincoln has talked to his people and they have decided to send him back with a few of his people to have a talk with the Sky people.

When Lincoln arrives at the camp he calls out "we are hear to talk with your leaders"

The patrol inform Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia and Jasper that grounders have arrived and wish to talk with their leaders.

"Octavia, you and Jasper keep everyone calm, it will be ok. Please get Miller. We will meet with these grounders and hopefully we can create peace"

Jasper and Octavia leave and Miller arrives and the three of them head off to meet with the grounders at the gate.

If the grounders knew where they were and never attacked then maybe they were right about the other side of the river being grounder territory or off limits.

They need to be able to trust the grounders and hopefully be able to create a treaty as they still haven't had any contact from the Ark, they are once again on there own for now.

When they arrive the gate opens and Lincoln introduces himself.

"I am Lincoln, I am here on behalf of my people to discuss a way for both our people to live on the ground together"

"I am Bellamy and this is Clarke we are the leaders of our people on the ground"

"It's nice to meet you both"

"Would you like to come in and join us we have been celebrating a day that is special among our people called Unity Day or would like to get straight to business" Clarke asks Lincoln and his people

"Maybe another time hopefully, but for now we need to talk business as you say" Lincoln replies

"Ok, well follow us" Bellamy tells while leading them on the direction of the drop ship.

"I hope you do t mind if we discuss this in the drop ship" Clarke asks them as they continue moving towards it

"That will be fine" Lincoln tells them as his people follow him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Marcus goes to interrogate the person who turned themselves in for the bombing.

He talks to him about the bombing he tells him he understands he's angry but attacking and hurting others is not the way to about it.

But the bomber complains that his people were never taken care of and were always treated badly.

Marcus tells him that killing the Chancellor wouldn't make it better, that would just make it worse.

The bomber tells him you still think this is about the Chancellor, you are sorely mistaken, today everything will change. One of the guards attacks the other and escapes with the bomber leaving Marcus behind in the locked room.

X-X-X-X-X

Jaha noticing the power issues asks Sinclair what the hell is going on? Sinclair tells him he's unsure but power is being drained from the Ark and certain stations are loosing power.

Jaha asks where Marcus is. Sinclair tells him that he's interrogating the supposed bomber in the prison sector and that sector is out of power.

Jaha goes to get Marcus.

Marcus tells him "it's Diana, she's diverting power"

Jaha realises she's after the exodus ship.

X-X-X-X-X

Abby is still on the exodus ship at the back when Diana's people take over the ship and Diana arrives.

Diana tells her people this is their ship. They are the ones going to the ground. She tells them to throw anyone who is not loyal to them back onto Ark and into the service bays.

X-X-X-X-X

Jaha, Marcus and Sinclair have arrived at the exodus ship. Diana has locked the door and its pressurised so if they can open the door the ship won't be able to leave.

Abby is hiding on the exodus ship when one of Diana's people find her and drag her out before Diana.

Abby tries to stop her by asking her "Diana, don't do this"

"It's already done" Diana tells her

"Get her out of here" one of Diana's people yell.

"No wait, we'll need a doctor on the ground, come with us Abby, to the ground see your daughter again" Diana tries to convince her

"Not without my husband and never with you" Abby exclaims

Abby pushes Diana out of the way and goes for the leaver to open the door.

One of Diana's people attacks Abby to try and stop her.

"Leave her alone and throw her out into the service bay" Diana quietly tells one of her people. Her and Abby may see things differently now but she won't let her people harm her. Once she's in the service bay it's up to her.

"ABBY!" Marcus screams

"Where's my wife Diana?" "Please don't hurt her remember we were one friends" "we couldn't do anything to save Jake, the council blocked us because we were to close to the situation" "please don't make me loose my wife"

"Let us go and she will be fine" Diana tells him not keeping to herself that she had already thrown Abby out into the service bay.

"She won't" Sinclair notifies them all "none of us will"

"What do mean?" Questions Marcus worriedly

"The ship is still linked in to the Ark, if it launches the Ark will be crippled" Sinclair replies

"Can we do it from this side?" Marcus continues to question Sinclair hoping to find a way out of this

"Yes, but it will take hours and their not waiting" Sinclair tells him

"Diana, please my wife!" Marcus pleads

"I threw her out into the service bay, she's no longer on the ship" Diana shares with him, giving him that.

"Diana don't do this!" Jaha pleads redirecting the conversion

"You don't want to be remembered like this"

"I won't be, because you bought this on yourself Jaha, you promised the people the truth and all you gave them was more lies" Diana bites back

"You detonated a bomb in a public meeting place killing six innocent people and now you want to kill everyone on this space station to satisfy your ego" Jaha argues back

"He is still lying to your face, there aren't enough exodus ships to get everyone to the ground" Diana states to everyone else

"What is she talking about?" Someone near Jaha asks

Jaha realising what's happening tries to fix it

"Trust me we will figure this out, we will survive, we always do!"

"More than 100 people will be left behind" Diana continues

"We've lost the main power generator" Sinclair notifies Jaha

Someone near Jaha decides they don't trust either Jaha or Diana but wants to go to the ground so he enter the exodus ship and nocks out the crank that was pushing the door open. Once the door door closes Diana orders her people to launch.

Jaha, Marcus and Sinclair as well as everyone else have to move behind the containment doors.

The exodus ship leaves the Ark.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bellamy and Clarke have begun talks with Lincoln.

"We need to let you know that more of our people are planning to arrive in two days. Mainly will be people who can continue to set up our settlement. Also my parents who are some of leaders on the Ark. If we agree to anything down here they will promise to agree to it"

"That's good to know, thank you for this information"

"We want this to Work" Clarke tells them

"Is there anything we should know?"

"We haven't tried to get to Mt. Weather since our first day"

"Why did you want to go to Mt. Weather?" Lincoln worriedly asks them

"We believed there would supplies and other stuff there that would help us survive, we weren't sent down with much and we were hoping to get food, sleeping and medical supplies mainly there" Clarke truthfully tells him

"As far as we knew no one had survived the war, we thought we coming down to an empty planet"

"We thought we were all that was left of humanity"

"We were surprised when we crossed the river and one of our members was shot by a spear"

This is where Lincoln interrupts

"There are a few things you should know, but first Mt. Weather has people living in it. We call them Mountain Men, they have lived in mountain since before the war and can't leave due to the radiation"

"Also we did not attack the one you call Jasper, we found him after he was attacked and put the paste on his wound and strung him up so you could find him, we wanted to see what you were able to do"

"We have since left you alone"

"There are others beside you?" Bellamy Questions them

"Yes, there are multiple clans of my people and then there are the Mountain Men" Lincoln tells them

"There are also the reapers, hope you never have to come across them"

"What are they?" Clarke asks

"They are people who the Mountain Men who have turned into cannibals"

"Ok, thank you for this information" Clarke says

"We would like to make a treaty between our people but maybe we could include these Mountain Men, what else do you know about them"

"These people have always been kidnapping our people because they can't survive without us, they control the reapers and our people aren't allowed guns, it has been said that if one of our people were to pick up a gun the Mountain Men would destroy their village. It was one of of the reasons we wanted to meet with you to warn you of this" Lincoln explains

"Thank you but I would like to meet with them, when the rest of my people come down and find a way to make this work. Find out what they are doing to your people and stop them, create a three way treaty that would benefit all of us if that is ok with your people" Clarke tells him

"But for now I would like to create a treaty with you learn about any areas we can't access"

"In time we would like to create cabins for our people, we will need to know if there's anywhere we can or cannot cut down trees for wood and areas for building these cabins"

"While we can't create a treaty today..." Lincoln starts

But is interrupted when one of the members who stands up and off their mask and starts talking "Maybe we could"

"Anya?" Lincoln asks clearly shocked to see this person among his people

"Who are you?" Bellamy asks wanting to know who this Anya person and Lincoln is so shocked to see them and what they meant by what they said.

"I am the leader of my I wanted to see what you would do before revealing myself, so I kept to the background and as you can tell not even Lincoln knew I was coming, only my second knew as I wanted to see what you say and do. I'm happy with what you have said so far in time I would happy to set up a temporary treaty which could be refined after the rest of your people arrive" Anya answers him

"That sounds great we will inform you of any development in that area but I've not had contact with my people since earlier today, hopefully we will be able to talk to them soon" Clarke tells her

Jasper runs into the room "there's something you to see" he leads them all outside and they all run out to see what

"That's our exodus ship, but it wasn't suppose to arrive for another two days" Clarke explains

"Your parents are early Clarke" Bellamy happily tells her

"Is it meant to go that fast?" Lincoln asks them

"No, that's too fast and there's no parachutes, something's wrong" Clarke tells him worriedly

The exodus ship hits the ground and explodes on impact.

Clarke starts to fall to the ground but Bellamy catches her in his arms and just holds her in his arms and just holds her close to him. Everyone is in shock around him.

Pulling away Clarke tells him "I want to go to it, I need to find it, I need know what happened"

Bellamy still holds her in his arms and says "it's too late we can't, we will go in the morning"

"No I need to go now" Clarke tells him

"No, Bellamy's right it's not safe right now, we will go with you in the morning if you allow us somewhere to stay tonight" Anya asks them

They agree to let the grounders have the top level of the drop ship.

One of the grounders stays awake on guard still wary in unfamiliar territory.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Thanks for reading_

_hope you enjoyed it_

_would love to hear your thoughts so please review if you have the chance. _

_**I would especially like to hear ideas for Bellamy and Clarke and what could happen on the ground, I know what's happening on Ark but I'm stuck a little on the ground, ideas would be amazing thank you**__._

_thank you to my reviewers lindamas123, , untapdtreasure, Suzy87, kaneandabbyslay, EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley, CountryGirl90, bellarkelove2001, Just a Bit Dipsy and also the Guest reviewers including Chaz and Harper. I'm not sure if I replied to every review if I didn't reply and thank you for the review I'm sorry. Every review means the world to me._

_thank you to my favouriters AudryT, Bautista1, CountryGirl90, Enna Mellark Abernaty, EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley, HungerGamesFan17, Kayla96, KellinxAustin, Lyrys, MarkMcG9718, Meggie Sondypants, Ms. Ships A Lot, Natalial15, Sarah Weasley Potter Black, bash4102, bellarkelove2001, csilivili12, deebee123, harrietmjones, kaneandabbyslay, _

_and thank you to my followers 100serviour, AudryT, Bautista1, BiersackSalvatore, Bunnycherry95, CountryGirl90, EvilRegalReginaMillsLocksley, FighterV101, Kayla96, KellinxAustin, Lyrys, MarkMcG9718, Meggie Sondypants, Ms. Ships A Lot, Natalial15, Of Elfin Blood, Palmviolet, Sarah Weasley Potter Black, Suzy87, amandasps, anniesc19, bash4102, bellarkelove2001, booklover33, cyn23, deebee123, englishmugglesrock, fabian1nina1, harrietmjones, kaneandabbyslay, kellygmiller91, , xxkimberlysalvatorexx_

_until next time _

_Haylie Myers_

_p.s. Something special for the 25th reviewer_


	10. Episode Eleven - The Ark

**Please read Authors Note. Contains IMPORTANT notes on this story. Contains notes on future story.**

_Hey look yes I'm updating finally. Sorry it's taken so long. I've had a major block with this story. At the point I'm at now I was really confused about the timeline on the show for the Ark and the ground as it didn't make sense it had been five days basically since we had seen what happened on the ground when Diana crashed the exodus ship. But on the Ark if it had been five days there's no way those in the service bay would still be alive. Abby and Marcus's baby would also not have survived and Abby would have lost the baby. So in the end I decided I'm following my own timeline now. So much changes on the ground as of now and the Ark will be the same yet different. Also chapters will follow either the ground or the Ark. I've also been writing notes on a new story for the 100 and Kabby. Been spending lots of time on it. I have so many ideas for it. But if you like Jaha well, I'm not treating him very well. I don't like him and no one trusts him in the story. It's basically a worst case scenario of early season two. Where everyone dies and Abby is the last of her friends and family to die. But when she dies she's given a second chance. She wakes up in the past basically the beginning of this story where is she is pregnant with Clarke Kane and she still has all her memories and she starts to change things. She's the one who doesn't trust Jaha. I'm getting so many ideas for it. Not sure when I will get to it. But I do need to finish this. But I will keep adding ideas to it. It's currently 15 pages 5000 words of notes. _

_Please enjoy this_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Marcus comes to in a part of Ark. The only thing on his mind is he needs to find wife, he needs to find Abby.

The area he is in deserted.

He needs to find someone, there has to be more people around.

He starts moving though the corridors he needs to get back to somewhere where he can find Abby, he needs to know if she is ok. He needs to find her, Diana said she threw her in a service bay. He just hopes that both Abby and the baby are ok. He doesn't know how long has passed since Diana took over the exodus ship. It can't have been to long. He's just hoping it's been a few hours and not longer. With the bad air he's not sure how the baby will be. Hopefully the baby is a fighter like its big sister Clarke.

As he's moving in his thoughts about his family, he swears he hears someone singing. As he keeps moving he finds he's correct and not going crazy. The person sing is Wick.

Wick had been sent down by Sinclair to override the codes on the doors to keep them open but it didn't work.

Wicks arm is stuck in the door, so Marcus starts to help get his arm free.

"You seen anybody else around?" Marcus inquires

"Nah" Wick sadly informs him

"What the hell happened anyway?" Wick questions Marcus, wondering what the hell is going on and hoping Marcus has the answer

"We were betrayed! Diana Griffin took the exodus ship by force"

"Damage to the Ark was catastrophe" Marcus informs him

"What a bitch!" Wick exclaims

"My mom voted for her" Wick complains

"She wasn't always this bad, the loss of her husband hit her badly. She even left her daughter behind on the Ark when she took the ship. My wife was thrown into a service bay just cause she was on the ship when Diana took it over, but also because she tried to stop Diana. So Diana threw her off" Marcus explains

"Ok, what a crazy bitch!" Wick exclaims this time

Marcus goes to get a tool to push the door open. He manages to free Wick's arm.

They then both start to move through the door and continue moving looking for other survivors.

They soon find a group of survivors in one of the compartments. They pass around some oxygen masks they found.

Wick and Marcus discuss the air flow and how someone must restarted the air flow system.

"I know you want to find your wife but don't risk anyone else the air flow is fine here" Wick tells Marcus

"I do want to find Abby but if someone in alive in earth monitoring we need to get there" Marcus tells him

"Find as many people as we can"

They start moving towards earth monitoring but they come across a blockage in the way.

Wick gets the radio beside the room working.

"Earth monitoring do you read?" Wick inquiries through the radio

"We read you, who is this?" Jaha's voice comes through the radio

"Sir, it's good to hear your voice" Marcus replies

"Of course it's you Marcus, your to Stubborn to die especially before find your wife" Jaha replies

"This station is full of Stubborn people, yourself included!" Marcus replies lightheartedly

"What's your situation?" Jaha asks more seriously

"We have about a dozen survivors" Marcus tells him

"That's good work Councillor" Jaha tells him

"Sinclair is rerouting air and power to the mess hall, lead your group there" Jaha continues

"After we get you" Marcus tells him

"No, a fire burned though most of our oxygen, we put it out, but we don't have very long"

"All access is blocked, we are reviving as many citizens as we can before our oxygen runs out" Jaha tells him

"What about your son? What about Olivia? What about my wife!" Marcus exclaims annoyingly

"we need access to that room!" Marcus exclaims

"We won't leave you to die" Marcus continues

"As your chancellor I am ordering you to gather as many survivors as you can and find my find my son and lead them to the mess hall" Jaha orders Marcus

"Jaha out!" Jaha finishes

Marcus tells Wick to gather with the survivors and take to the mess hall as ordered by Jaha and then organise a search to find any other survivors.

Marcus needs to get into earth monitoring and save Jaha and the others in there so he can use the computers and expertise to find Abby and get her to safety.

Wick tries to talk him down but Marcus refuses to leave. Wick and some of the others therefore decide to help Marcus remove the blockage.

Working together they manage to clear the blockage and get into earth monitoring.

Once inside they share the oxygen masks with those in the room who need it.

"Sir? Sir? You alright?" Marcus asks Jaha after giving oxygen

"I gave you an order, you are bound by law to follow" Jaha tells him

"The people in this are the best chance to save the Ark!" Marcus Tells him

"Also I need these computers and these people to find my wife, to find Abby! As you said I'm to stubborn to die without finding her first" Marcus continues

X-X-X-X

Sinclair has teams out assessing the damage and stations may be lost, with maybe only 1000 survivors and 1500 dead.

Wick comes over he was going through the data logs from the exodus ship as Marcus had requested.

"The monitor says that service hatch beta was manually sealed before the launch from our side"

"Meaning that might be where your wife is sir" Wick informs Marcus

"Maybe others Diana threw off as well" Jaha hopes

"Could they still be alive in there" Marcus asks him hopefully

"Well yeah, if they hunkered down and got lucky they could still be ticking but they won't be for long" Wik informs him

"So how can I get to them, how can I get to ABBY!" Asks Marcus

"You could try the maintenance shaft, sealed on both sides so you'd have pressurisation" Wick tells him

"But it's pressed right up against the fuel pods but without power to the coolant system it will be hot as hell in there" Sinclair also informs him

"I don't care, I have to try, my wife is in there" Marcus states then starts moving towards the maintenance shaft and Wick follows.

When they arrive Wick opens the shaft puts his hand and head in to check it.

"It's not that hot, Sinclair doesn't know what he's talking about"

"It's a little warm" Wick jokes at him

"So your not gonna try and talk me out of this?" Marcus questions him

"Nope, tried that once already. Your wife is on the other end, anybody would be crazy to even try and talk you out of it" Wick replies meaning every word and hoping Marcus is able to get to his wife and the others.

Marcus crawls though the maintenance shaft to the other end.

All his thoughts are on Abby and needing to get to her, worried she may have lost the baby but hoping that both she and the baby are ok.

Once Marcus arrives at the service bay he attaches the portable power pack to the doors power.

The doors open. Marcus runs and as people start to awake he finds Abby at the back and goes straight to her.

"Hey, Abby!" He grabs her

"Abby, wake up" scared she won't wake up

But then Abby turns and looks at him. He found her, she knew he would.

Marcus sits down beside her and Abby lays heads on him and curls against him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Thanks for reading.

Hope you enjoyed it

please review if you get the chance

thanks to all the attention this story is still getting.

Haylie Myers


	11. Episode Ten - The Grounders - Polis

I know this is only a short chapter buts only a small idea that came to me and I wanted to add it. I hope you like this insight. I want to know what people think of this.

I haven't seen the finale of the 100 I'm to afraid to watch it. I'm afraid of what will happen. I did watch Legends of Tomorrow Ep 15 and I loved and hated that episode. Also agents of shield. 2016 the year writers decide to kill everyone. so many good characters lost over so many good shows. I'm really not liking this season of the 100 very much it's so crazy and everyone keeps dying. I'm afraid Clarke, Bellamy, Marcus, Abby and Octavia. Of any of them die I'm not sure I will continue it. I'm also afraid for the what's left of the 100 delinquents. I'm not obsessing as much and worrying as much for season 4. lets hope its not as bad as season 3 was. But all we've learnt about the grounders has been helpful finally got past my writers block on the ground for this story. This chapter is evident of that. I've learnt more of grounder politics which made this chapter possible and what comes next. I've also finally finished writing Take me down which once I type I will be able to post it. I've also written the ending for The Ark on here. While also adding new ideas to my other The 100 Kabby AU.

thanks for all your reviews, favourites, subscriptions and views.

Enjoy this short new chapter.

Haylie Myers

thanks sillymilly1 ( for pointing out this chapter had been posted badly. I hate it when all the HTML appears.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Episode 10 rewrite – The Grounders – Polis

Anya arrives at Polis after her meeting with the sky people. Anya goes before Lexa and kneels.

"Commander"

"Arise Anya, Give your report what news do you have"

"I met with the Leaders of the Sky People. Clarke and Bellamy. They told me they want peace, they would like a treaty. They told me they were here because their home is dying, while one of their leaders was willing to send the children to the ground on there own, two of the other leaders, Clarke's parents snuck Clarke and Bellamy on the ship to protect and lead the others. Any treaty will be honoured because of Clarke's parents we can also demand to deal with them. That's what Clarke and their people did" Anya tells her

"What of the falling object while you were there?" Lexa asks of her

"That was meant to be more of the Sky People from their home, it wasn't to arrive for another two days, it came early and to fast they have lost communication at the moment with the rest of their people. She told me if they regain contact they will tell us, I left them to grieve their losses and to bring this information before you. They also told me they would like to help us with the Mountain Men situation, they want to meet with them and stop them from taking our people, find a way to help all of us. But that was for a later discussion after the rest of their people arrive. For now they just wanted a treaty with my people and peace. She doesn't know about you." Anya informs her

"Thank you for this information, they sound like an ok people, I'm not sure about this meeting with the Mountain Men but if they can solve the issue that has plagued our people for so long I would be glad to welcome them among us, for now I would like to meet these leaders Clarke and Bellamy" Lexa informs her

"I can arrange that, I promised to return in a few days to discuss the treaty more" Anya shares with her

"Please do, that will be all for now, you can go" Lexa dismisses her. She needs time to think over this new information Anya has given her.

Anya leaves and Lexa returns to her private chambers to think.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
